Tianlong
Tianlong (also known as Tian, The Heavenbringer, The Lightbearer) is a character that appears in Flurutus: Genesis. He is a Master of Holy Magic and a member of the cult, the Dragonheart Clan. Personality Relaxed, cool Tian is everyone's big brother. Despite being one of the more powerful races, Tian finds that helping others is much more fulfilling, especially the weaker ones. Tian is also very protective, worried for others even when he is in battle, especially for his young friends. He can be somewhat mocking, always making fun of others even in battle. Tian is also known to be an optimist, but sometimes, his own feelings of being superior does show through, when he tries to defend others. He turns aggressive when he is under pressure, sometimes snapping at others when he is irritated. Known Attacks/Abilities * Manipulation Wave This allows Tian to manipulate light. He usually forms weapons out of light, or equipment that he is too lazy to buy or obtain. For weapons, it forms a shape of a cane that he uses. The forms range from a bow and arrows to a sword to even a dagger. * Light Struck Tian summons small circular runes around him, before solid light stakes shoot out at the opponent. The size of the stakes ranges from as small as a needle to as large as an elephant. * Prayer A rune appears beneath the person, restoring any wounds obtained during a battle. While performing this spell, Tian is vulnerable to attacks from anywhere as he is unable to move until the wound healing is complete. * Roar of Light A Draco move. This move allows Tian to unleash his Light Draco Roar. Light seems to whirl around in it, momentarily casting the area into darkness, with the roar being the only one visible. The opponent is then blinded with a high light intensity, before being blasted away by the roar. Tian is able to follow up an attack after that. * Heaven's Judgement This ultimate attack allows Tian to summon forth (a) beam(s) of light down to earth to attack an enemy/enemies. He was named the Heaven Bringer as it was as if he had summoned Heaven to attack the enemy. Background Tianlong is the Holy Draco of the Draco race, soon to take over as the main Draco in charge of Holy. Holy Dracos were known for their weird fascination with the other races, with each passing generation treating them differently. Tian, in his generation, was seen as somewhat weird, as he preferred watching the races work to improve, to fail and yet never give up, while the others preferred to see their fighting capabilities. Despite his own weird fascination, Tian's parents tried their best to teach their child that the other races were beneath him, but Tian didn't think that. He found the way the other races tried to improve different, to adapt to different magic and to combine two forms of magic to create something entirely new. He never really understood the reason for all the fighting; the other Dracos were just bullying them. Tian was told to not leave the island until his own training was done. As a reward, Tian was offered a chance to go down below to blend in for some time. Foolishly, Tian agreed, so his training began when he was merely 10 years old, barely a toddler. He was trained in the ways of using holy magic as a means to attack, while being taught how light can be used in healing magic. Tian did not master his healing magic, however, as the Light Dracos believed 'girls were more suited for such a magic'. So Tian was forced to master a fighting style of using Holy Magic. Tian didn't like that, of course. When the boys mocked him for learning how to heal, he in turn mocked them when they failed to stand up due to wounds while he could easily become as healthy as before. His parents disapproved, but Tian had gone to the point of even sneaking into the class for healers in order to learn. Tian disobeyed his parents' every instruction, and each time they threatened to remove his privilege of going down, he would immediately tell them that they didn't say anything about following their instruction. As long as he completed his training, he could go down. His parents could not object to that, and had to, though unwillingly, watch their son learn healing. Tian did train his fighting skills, constantly creating new items to play with. It was nothing compared to the improvements the humans and the other races did, though. His would never work. He could only make simple machines. This made Tian even more curious about the world below. When he was 79, Tian finally completed his training. It was then he was forced to take a trial in order to determine how much he had learnt. Tian was suddenly trapped in a room of fighters, each stronger than he was. Tian was beaten soundly, making him realize his error. He didn't have to fight with strength alone. Tian retook the same test, with others all saying that he was going to fail. Unsurprisingly, he passed the next time round simply by using the weight of the fighters against them, tripping them up and using light to blind and bind them. When the final fighter, his teacher went against him, Tian was cornered. The old man was as nimble as he was, and quick to escape from Tian's trap. Tian had started to go under pressure, reverting back to his normal aggressive state of attacking with only brute force. When his teacher had him, Tian's instincts ran wild, and the final move, Heaven's Judgement, struck the teacher. Thankfully, the teacher was safe, as he had defended himself. The move earned him the name of Heaven Bringer, a move that Tian was developing and he himself knew it wasn't ready yet. Nevertheless, Tian earned his right to enter the world below. So he did. Packed his bags and everything. Just 6 months before his 80th year, Tian was going down. He disguised himself as a human, noting their every move. He had even obtained clothes, as well as a chain. He didn't know what the chain was for. As time went on, Tian was studying a way to channel his light. He came across runes, and immediately set to work. The experiment was, however, a little too successful, as a giant spike the size of an elephant crushed the town square. Oops. Tian was chased away, but he knew how much he enjoyed his life. He continued on, using runes as a channel rather than using his magic in runes. He learnt to make runes with his light, that increased the strength of his holy abilities and healing. When he came across a cult called Dragonheart Clan, he was immediately curious. Joining the cult, he was astonished to see that it was meant for worshipping Dracos. Him. Tian felt somewhat embarrassed, but the cult seemed to be full of good people, including Skatch. Tian joined the cult under a disguise of a human named Tian, and has stayed at Dragonheart ever since, occasionally dropping hints to others that seek Draco items. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Genesis Category:Dragonheart Clan members Category:Diviner Category:Schizune Weaver Category:Master